


La Valse de L'amour

by shardsofbeauty



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 18th Century, Arranged Marriage, Elizabeth Swann is a bit of brat, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Her father is a bit stricter in this one, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dont know how im going to do James, Post- Curse of the Black Pearl, Romance, Slow Burn, To heck with tags, i have a vague idea, just kidding, thats right baby, we are doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsofbeauty/pseuds/shardsofbeauty
Summary: Elizabeth Swann always got what she wanted. Up until now. On a fateful day, there is a warrant given for her arrest, which is torn up by Beckett due to her father's persuasion.The only one who didn't escape these warrants is her beloved William. To make matters worse, she is threatened with arranged marriage, to the most stoic man in the Caribbean. Life doesn't go the way it expects, but Elizabeth Swann is determined to bend everything to her will. It seems that she's not the only one with the same mindset...
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. The Prodigal Son- er, Daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So you clicked on the story. I'm proud of you. Hopefully it won't be a let down. The first chapter is always supposed to be the hook that catches the fish, and I tried it. Things will start to really speed up in the second chapter. 
> 
> Wondering about the title? It means 'The Waltz of Love'. 
> 
> So sit back, Dear Reader, and I hope this fic will catch your eye.

_Most love stories are deemed foolish, and are only there to make the reader cringe, or writhe in their seats at how utterly bland they are. Of course some stand out, though. And of course, this is fanfiction, so I have taken someone else’s work, and put my own imagination into it._

_Perhaps this one that you read will ‘stand out’. But I cannot promise anything, as I am a humble person, dear reader._

_I could give you the basic plot, if you wish. A beautiful girl is kidnapped by pirates, and happens to fall in love with a dashing young man, and through trial, they are finally wed._

_No, that isn’t it. Try this:_

_A beautiful girl falls in love with another man, tricking the handsome officer who had fallen deeply in love with her. Crestfallen, he gives her what she wishes, in the presence of her father, although internally, his bloodlust is screaming for revenge. He pursues the pirates who had kidnapped her, at the cost of losing his beloved._

_They never find the pirate, further driving him into madness. Of course, his stoic presence wouldn't fail any of his men. Naturally, he caught two wanted ships on the way, raising his ego, although he still wasn’t completely satisfied. On return to the tropical port, he is then arrested for misconduct on his part, including the girl who had fallen in love with, and the man who had snatched her from his grasp._

_Of course, he got out of it, naturally. He had a smooth way of speaking, and an air of tone that could even make the high and mighty tremble, and that is just what he did._

_What about that? Does that sound a little more interesting? Do I have you rooting for the dashing, spirited young man, or the handsome, stoic naval officer?_

_Take your pick, but be warned that if you chose the first, you could be in for disappointment, and I apologize on my behalf._

\---

The British port in Jamaica, was a busy one. Of course, although in a beautiful location, the Commodore was disgusted at how immoral the city was, and how he, as a Christian, could be placed in such an area. He concluded that God _must_ have a sense of humour. 

Not only had the city been compared to Sodom and Gomorrah many times, but it was hit by the forces of nature like no other crown colony. Indeed two-thirds of Port Royal sank because of a devastating earthquake, several decades prior, in the days of Blackbeard and the overwhelming presence of pirates.

Pirates. The very thought of them made him sneer with disgust. Although taught to love all who he met, pirates he gave limited mercy to. The lot of them were thieves, drunkards, and murderers- pillaging islands, and killing the civilians. He had no tolerance for them, and any who were caught, would be hung by the noose. Even if there were milder pirates than most, as his father used to say, one is guilty by association.

The man kept a stoic air about himself, and his men respected him. He had a sharp mind, and quick reflexes, often giving a good fight if in the situation where they needed to defend himself. He was not young anymore, but far from being old. He had a serious, handsome face, with deep green eyes, and wavy chestnut hair, that he refused to have shorn, although he wore a horsehair wig. 

Now listen dear reader, he is a man, madly in love, although his heart has been tainted by the current situation. 

\---

“Mrs. Swann, Lord Beckett told me to get you, and was convinced to let you go, on your father’s behalf.”

“Miss,” she corrected, her coffee-coloured eyes watching him, as he fiddled with the keys, opening the door with a creak. 

“Of course,” Lt. Groves replied, looking at her with disdain, as she gathered up her skirts, and whispered a quick ‘thank you’. 

Elizabeth walked ahead of the officer, her cheeks flushed with a mixture of guilt and wrath. What had become of Will? Her father must’ve had a say in this, she concluded, but could not excuse the thought of her fiance. She was brought before the disgusting man, and the young lieutenant left her with a grimace.

“Please sit, my lady,” Beckett suggested, with a motioning of his hand.

She stared harshly into his eyes, not breaking eye contact. He fiddled with the edge of his quill, and took a sip of his tea. She would’ve right then and there, wrung the arrogant man’s neck if she could, and smirked at the idea. 

“This document is the warrant for your hanging,” he stated, with a light voice that made the young woman cringe. “Although, I was persuaded by one of our majesty’s upright governors, that I shall let you go.”

He ripped the paper in two, throwing it into a wastebasket and folding his hands together. After a few seconds of silence, she reluctantly whispered a ‘thank you’. 

“I believe it would’ve been a bit of a scandal to have the governor’s daughter hung,” he said, with a chuckle. When she did not return the humour, he scowled. “But your association with those pirates was a scandal, as well. Nothing goes unheard of in this port.”

“You have misjudged,” she stated, in the sweetest voice she could muster. “I was kidnapped, my lord.”

The last two words of that sentence were painful to say, in the least. 

“From what I heard, you backed up a certain Mr. Turner, in helping a pirate escape his death sentence?”

“And that is the man I was to marry yesterday.”

Beckett’s head raised a little at this, and he searched her eyes with a look of disgust. “Interestingly enough, your fiance is to be hung, under my orders, and there will be no one to stop that.”

She swallowed harshly, eyes wider than usual. Her Will, to be hung. She blinked in horror, perhaps twice. 

“These excursions of yours, will not become tradition, Miss. Swann. You have fine officers, and nobility to marry here, if you must,” he drawled, almost gazing at her suggestively. “Blacksmiths, who assist criminals, are bad judgement on your part.”

Elizabeth clenched her fists on the chair, sucking in a breath. Perhaps she would find a way out of this. She knew she would. She always did. “Thank you, my lord,” she said, harsher than usual. “I’ll take your thoughts into consideration. I also thank you for sparing me my life.”

With that, she was escorted out the room, and into the carriage waiting for her. Apparently, to her, this had been merely a set up. As the sorrel mare began to trot down the roads, a breeze caressed her cheeks, and she gazed out onto the bay, seeing all the beautiful ships lined up. 

Her thoughts wandered back to the Black Pearl, and the freedom she had experienced. The salt air blowing on her face. The action that consistently found its way to them. The sea called to her like a siren, and she wanted it. Wanted it more than anything. 

Then, she spotted the all too familiar, ship-of-the-line. It’s flags waving proudly in the wind, and sailors loading and unloading cargo to and fro. She narrowed her eyes. Surely the crew couldn’t have been back so soon from their expedition?

The mansion she resided in soon rolled into view, and she lay her head back on the seat, finding that her palms were sweaty, and she was nervous. Elizabeth was an intuitive young woman, and knew that her father would be saddened by her actions. She had already slightly fallen out of his favour when she wanted to marry Will. 

\---

_Groves barged into James’ office, taking off his tricorn hat, and placing it on a nearby hatstand. “Might I ask where you’d like these to go?” he asked, raising a few documents and letters in his hands._

__

The Commodore pointed his quill at the desk, he was writing a letter to the admiral, who had left Port Royal to be stationed in Port Kingston. 

__

Groves shoved the papers down, and set down two wine glasses, pouring the crimson liquid in to the point it almost looked seductive. “Cheers, my friend,” the lieutenant said, sipping on the merlot. 

__

Norrington gazed at the drink wrly on his desk, before raising it with a mock smile, and indulging himself. The two friends sat in silence, gazing out the window into the sunset, deep in their own thoughts. Theodore was quiet, and didn’t speak much of deep matters. He was bashful in public, and much preferred the company of one man. The Commodore treasured the man deeply, and concluded that if anything would ever happen to him, he would never be able to get rid of the grief. 

__

“We may not have caught the one you wanted, but _The Diamond_ , and the other ship were something worth celebrating,” the man said quietly. 

__

The Commodore nodded, and grit his teeth, his mind going back to The Black Pearl. He’d have that ship one day. He’d have everything, and everyone on it. All the lives lost, and treasures pillaged, would be avenged. 

__

“That woman you had your sights set on,” Theodore began, catching the man’s attention, “I released her today, and I believe she is at the governor’s house, as of now.”

__

Norrington grasped the wine glass, thinking of her. He had fallen so deeply in love with her at one point, he could hardly speak in her presence. All those years of naval training, but a woman could completely make him not even able to control his own tongue. It was pathetic, really, but not a shock, considering he had been with no woman, in his 28 years of life. 

__

“I see.”

__

“She affirmed that she was ‘Miss’, and not ‘Mrs’.” the lieutenant said, with a grin, and the shake of his head. “She’s a real snitty thing.”

__

The Commodore shook his head, and gave a slight smile. “Occasionally.”

__

A dark look spread across the lieutenant’s face. “Turner is to be hung in a few days,” he said, his voice low. “She will be yours to finally claim.”

__

Norrington looked into his friend’s eyes, before gazing down to his hands. This was true, and tempted him in a way that made him sick. Although it sounded awful, he knew the governor never approved of the marriage. “Don’t tempt me, Theodore,” he scoffed, returning to the letter he was writing. 

__

“It’s completely logical, my friend. You do want her, don’t you?”

__

“Not in the way your twisted mind would think,” James rebuked, trying to stifle a smirk. 

__

The lieutenant lowered his face, fully knowing how he was teasing his friend. “It goes both ways.”

__

The Commodore nodded sarcastically. 

__

“Remember the ball? I alone had to hold you upright as she came over to greet us, as she positively bewitched you, my friend,” Groves continued, tapping his glass in an annoying way. 

__

If it weren’t for his trained manners, Norrington might’ve choked on his wine. “Theodore, you always bring things up at the most inappropriate times.”

__

“One must,” the lieutenant replied, setting down his glass, and grabbing the hat. “I’ll check on how the repairs of The Dauntless are going, for you.”

__

James winced as his friend left the room, thinking back to the dreadful storm they had endured on the way back. 

__

\---

__Billows rolled, and waves crashed over the bow. Sailors and lieutenants ran about frantically, shouting orders, and a cabin boy, about 10, had clung onto James’ waist for dear life._ _

____

“Grab some cover,” The Commodore shouted to the cabin boy, giving him a gentle push, and he ran below deck. 

____

“Commodore, look out!” Gillette yelled, pointing to a huge billow that looked big enough to swallow the entire ship. Sailors were taking the sails down frantically, and it was a perfect madhouse. 

____

Norrington stumbled over the helm, shouting orders along the way, and shoved an incompetent helmsman with a grunt. Clutching the wheel, eyes wide, he sent up a harsh prayer, before setting his eyes towards the wave. 

____

“Hard right rudder!” he shouted, and the helmsman nervously obeyed. 

____

He clocked the time, and turned the wheel starboard, bracing himself. The ship was able to ride the wave, but not without one man falling overboard, and water spilling onto the deck. 

____

“What the hell is that sail still up for!” Groves shouted, pulling out a pistol and cocking it. 

____

“It’s stuck, sir!” A sailor yelled back. 

____

Rainwater soaked the crew, and the Commodore pulled out his flintlock, pointing it at the ropes. After focusing for a few seconds, a shot was fired, and the sail came undone. 

____

“Steady men,” Gillette warned, holding onto the rail. 

____

And so the process went. The Commodore shouting orders, eyes wild, while praying for the Lord to spare the crew’s life. The ship crashed over billows, and rain pelted their faces. Sailors had buckets, filling them with the seawater, and dumping it over the side. 

____

There seemed to be no end to the storm. Forks of lightning lit up their faces, and thunder clapped, sending some of the crew into hysterics. Clenching his teeth, Norrington was able to pilot the ship to the best of his ability, although it still was taking damage. 

____

“Why didn’t we take the Interceptor…” A sailor groaned, upchucking right next to the Commodore. James rolled his eyes, picking the man up by the scruff of his collar, and sent him flying. 

____

“If we took the Interceptor, you wouldn't be alive to spew such foolishness!” He yelled.

____

_Eventually, by the grace of God, the storm quit. A crew, completely soaked, and rumpled in spirit, returned to their duties reluctantly. The Commodore decided he would have the helm for the rest of the voyage, and serve as captain. The Dauntless had taken quite a beating, and would most certainly need extensive repairs._

__

\---

__

“Do you know what this reminds me of?” The governor questioned, slicing a roast, in a cool tone. 

__

Elizabeth Swann lifted her head, almost with guilt. Her father had always spoiled her, and she had not remembered one time where he had lashed out at her. The young woman feared this day would be the first. 

__

“No…” she began.

__

“The Prodigal son. You had your fun Elizabeth, and have tarnished my image,” he said, raising his voice. “Not only did you deceive the heart of a man, but you have spent your days acting like a loose woman.”

__

“Father, you don’t understand,” she replied, speaking softly. “It’s rather difficult-”

__

“Yes, very difficult! Watch your tongue, daughter. There are slaves who are imported from Africa, and forced to work without a wage. You have been raised like a grand duchess, and I don’t want to hear it,” he said harshly. 

__

She swallowed thickly, lowering her head, and spooning mashed potatoes into her mouth, so no reply would be necessary. 

__

“You will not marry Mr. Turner, Elizabeth,” he said, setting his face with a sneer, that most likely wasn’t intentional. This now caused her to jerk her head up, her gaze defensive. “You will marry an upright man, noble. You may have lost your chances with the Commodore, but I shall ask him again.”

__

She clenched her teeth, looking to the side quickly. The Commodore was far too stoic, and emotionless for her. He, she assumed, would make a dreadful husband. He’d keep her locked up at home, and most assuredly force himself upon her in the intimate moments. He with his rough hands from years of naval work, would treat her as a mere toy. 

__

Why, Will had promised her _freedom_. Something The Commodore would never give.

__

“You cannot force me,” she murmured, with her teeth slightly bared.

__

“I can, and I will,” her father challenged, looking deeply into her eyes. “Your morals have left you, and perhaps an upright man, will knock them back in.”

__

“William is to be hung in a few days,” she spat. 

__

The governor tilted his head, almost triumphantly. “For a good reason.”

__

“How could you say such a thing?” Elizabeth demanded, arising from the wooden chair. “You're being unreasonable. You don’t know about half of what I have suffered. You claim I was raised a princess, but you have preached many times over, that riches can do nothing to give happiness.”

__

He sighed, and reached for her arm, but she yanked it away. “Hypocrites I do _not_ tolerate.”

__

Making her way over to the grand staircase, she grit her teeth in wrath. Her father had acted twisted. If she had it her way, Will and her would escape. Escape, and take a voyage far away. Perhaps they would reunite with the Black Pearl, and Jack. 

__

With a sigh, she flopped onto her bed, listening to the crickets chirp, and gazing out onto the glassy sea. Spotting _The Dauntless_ , she felt her stomach churn. The Commodore certainly wouldn’t have her back, but there was a chance he would. 

__

How much blood had he shed? How many times had his rapier gone through human flesh? If there was anyone with loose morals, it would be him, she concluded. A few times, she had imagined their marriage, but ever since having Will, there was no turning back. He really was her only true love. And she feared that it would very soon be star-crossed. 

__

His neck, at the noose, and her life in the Commodore’s hands. It would be something she could almost poison herself for. 

__

“Miss. Swann,” Estrella said, interrupting her thoughts, and bringing in a cup of tea, walking over to the young woman, and began untying her dress strings. “I’m glad you're safe and sound now.”

__

“Thank you,” Elizabeth choked out, thinking of Beckett’s twisted sneer. 

__

“Things will look up,” Estrella assured, laying her garments, and corset on the chaise lounge.

__

With a sigh, the young woman rested her head against the goosedown pillow, staring up at the ceiling, her jaw set. Once the maid left, she tiptoed to the bureau, pulling out a romantic tale of the sea, and picked up where she left off.

__

__


	2. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Her inner spirit and words were as sharp as a two-edged sword, but I loved it 'cause it's _dangerous_.
> 
> -Michael Jackson, Dangerous

The Jamaican sun beat down on the docks, and there were a few unfortunate marines who had to stand in place with muskets, sweltering in the heat with their scarlet uniforms. Summers were long, and hard on the officers. Not only were there uniforms unbearable at times, the sun was like a sedative, urging them to fall into slumber. The Commodore removed his jacket once in his office, and wearily sat into a mahogany chair, coated with sweat. _The Dauntless_ was worse off than expected. A firm believer of working with the hands, he observed the repairs on the deck carefully. He had even rowed some tired sailors back to the docks after his shift. 

The office door remained slightly ajar, and he promptly opened one of the windows, only a slight warm wind slipping through the small room. Sighing, he twirled a quill in his hand, and gazed out the window. Lieutenants ran around, and some marines followed. Strange. Although wanting to investigate, he didn't feel bothered enough. Things that had more importance piled up on his desk, and the young man gave the documents a dull glare. 

Just that morning, Turner had made a skilled escapade under his watch. A fellow marine unlocked his cell, at the cost of his life as the boy made his way out of the port. Norrington had spent the time after giving orders sullenly, and realizing there were perhaps some unfaithful men in his presence. The stinging feeling of Turner having victory aggravated the upright navy officer in a way he thought to be not humanly possible. 

The Commodore blamed most mishaps on himself, because any man who commit the felony was under his surveillance and command. He concluded the events in the past few months had perhaps caused him to become lax in orders, and so he straightened himself up that day, and was giving stricter orders in a harsher tone. The man could keep a mask over his face, but his eyes told the story. A few lieutenants picked up on it, and had given him a reassuring nod. In that moment, he had felt despaired and at a loss, further stirring the growing wrath within him. 

"Commodore, the governor," a marine said breathlessly, before stalking away. 

The officer met with the soft eyes of the governor, and quickly stood, giving him a low bow.

"Commodore," he acknowledged, sinking into a chair wearily across from him. "I owe you the gravest of apologies, on behalf of my daughter."

James' eyes darted between the governor's. "Don't trouble yourself, I hold nothing against the two of you."

"She was blinded, Commodore. My daughter is young, as you know," the older man said stammering slightly. "I am- having to take more direct measures by giving her off to a good man."

The officer shifted his weight, thinking of the girl. He knew what the governor was proposing, being slightly more intuitive than most men his age. Miss Swann was like an unbroken mare, and this was had driven him to perhaps fall harder into the despairing void of love. This was certainly something new. Turner was gone, and would surely be killed one day. It was a sweet temptation, leaving a dangerous taste in his mouth. Briefly thinking of what Miss Swann would think, he dismissed the thought. 

"You would be doing me a tremendous duty," the governor urged, his expression grave with a weak smile. "Your answer will silence me on this subject forever."

Perhaps it was the current situation he had been disgustingly thrown into, but the following words would make the governor nearly faint. 

"I shall take your daughter's hand then. Between good friends, as you have been, the events which have happened, we will forget."

The governor shook his head with an uncontrollable grin, mixed with undeniable joy, and utmost relief. "You are the finest man I've met in my lifetime through my travels," he said sincerely. "And I've travelled much."

\---

_Small footsteps were scattered around a beach, and waves lapped at a young girl's feet playfully. She sighed with rapture, watching the fading sun sparkle on the Caribbean waves. Dolphins surfaced in the distance, and she wondered what it would be one of them. After thinking much about the subject, she decided that being a human was the most beautiful thing you could be gifted in this life. She had decided the humans are rather gorgeous creatures, and that nothing on earth could compare to their beauty._

_Or perhaps she was biased in nature, because at that moment, she truly felt special._

_Her pale cotton dress swished in the wind, giving her a wild look with her messy curls strewn about. The beach invited her to skip down it, and so she did. Her feet ran on the sand, barely leaving a footprint, and she laughed for joy. Picking up a stick, she pretended to fight an opponent, ducking her head, and jumping atop of rocks. Everything happened simultaneously, as her body was now a slave to her imagination._

_Jumping off of the rock, the young girl stared into the wind, her eyes speaking daggers. Wickedly holding up the stick, she pretended to thrust the opponent in the chest, before arrogantly watching him fall to the ground. If she had been given a sister, perhaps she would've have someone to play alongside with._

_She vaguely remembered her mother's face. Elizabeth was sure that she was the most sweet woman in the world, as her father had assured many times before._

_Now the girl was at a ball, waltzing and curtseying to handsome men, with a flush across her cheeks. Her imagination was unlimited, and she could see fine couples in silhouettes floating before her eyes. Officers stood, talking amongst themselves with their beautiful uniforms, and dashing faces. Young Elizabeth's mind flitted to the young lieutenant who had crossed to Jamaica with them, and she thought of him. In truth, he made her nervous. He was very serious, but had shown nothing to her father but kindness._

_The girl heard Estrella calling, the maid's voice carrying in the wind. Her cheek's were tainted with a scarlet flush, and she couldn't figure out if it was the fear of Estrella having seen her, or that she had been thinking of the officer in that way once again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a sticky situation we're in now. Mmm. 
> 
> Now hear me out, I think James would've probably said yes in a situation like this. He's madly in love with her, is doing a favour for the governor, and remember, Elizabeth's father is the GOVERNOR. He's in with King George II. (The POTC timeline is wack, and I just say it's set in the 1750s). He also has the at the back of his head that Turner would've never been socially acceptable.
> 
> And about Turner... I thought about having him hung, but decided against it. I would never do that, even though his character is as interesting as a cardboard cutout. I also didn't want to have to write a whole entire chapter or so about him escaping. So here we have it. Might bring him back later to stir the pot.


	3. Roses and Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to... I'll cry until the candles burn down this place. I'll cry until my pity party's in flames._
> 
> -Pity Party, Melanie Martinez

Many think the swan is a beautiful animal. It’s snowy white wings show grace to all who gaze upon it. The way it swims through the water with its neck arched proves the mere beauty of the bird. 

At that moment, Elizabeth had assumed this was what the people thought of her. Her white gown cascaded down her form, dripping in the finest pearls and lace. A crown of crimson roses was placed atop her head, with splashes of baby’s breath. She held her head up high, like a grand duchess, in the way she was supposed to. Every step she took was carried with assertiveness, and grace. 

Little did they know of her tumultuous thoughts that threatened to expose themselves. Not one person knew of the way a few stray thorns dug into her flesh, drawing blood. Her head was held up high, but her gaze was dark. She did not glance at the floods of people on each side, nor did she smile through the misty veil that covered her pale face. 

Her father held onto her, caressing her fingers gently. In every way, betrayal dripped from his face. In her eyes, the world was against her. Her plans had, of course, been crushed by the people around her. She concluded that it would’ve been easier to take the pain if she had destroyed them herself. 

All eyes were on her as her father gave her off, that simply, off to another man. She dared pretend it was Will, but failed as she gazed harshly into his face. 

Oh, she had held onto hope. But at this moment, he did not smile, nor bat an eye. Why, he hardly even took in any of her features. Elizabeth had been to many weddings, and the groom did at least smile. But what of her officer? 

He was not hers. A few vows were worthless to the young woman in the moment. Perhaps other girls in her position wouldn’t have been as bothered, but it was Elizabeth’s sheer _mentality_. 

The minister began the dreadful speech, and at one point, she had looked up into his face. His eyes, that were as green as the sea he sailed on. He gazed back at her, as if it was a challenge. Rightfully so, she had concluded. 

Carefully, he had picked up her hand, slipping the band of gold on it. It briefly twinkled in the sunlight as the sun shone through the stained glass windows of the chapel. She had noticed his slight grasp on her hand, and his hesitation to let go of it. Drawing in a sharp breath, she set her jaw, and returned the gesture. His ring, engraved with diamond was only the best. Her father had insisted. 

Was he worth it? It was meant to go to Will. A dark look spread across her eyes, and she slightly dug into her fingernails into his palm, causing him to stir. She almost sneered, thinking of how she had slightly broken his mask there. 

The vows were said, and done now. She was, in the congregation’s eyes, bound to this man for life. _Love, cherish, and keep._ Keeping his deep eyes fixated on her, the veil was lifted, and he slightly brushed his lips against hers. His warm breath on her face, and being this close to the man who she now despised was intoxicating. 

People clapped, and the cheers and whoops were deafening. The Commodore’s smile had broken out, and he had an obvious flush seared across his cheeks.

She had known from a young age, any wedding she had would be a big affair. As was any governor’s daughter. As she walked down the aisle with her now husband, she felt his rapier bang across her leg slightly. Only for a moment, she had lost all of the breath inside of her. 

He was so very commanding, and controlling. _That’s what instilled fear within her._

_‘I want to congratulate the both of you,’_ the governor’s friends congratulated. _‘You make a fine couple.’_

They made their way through the sea of people, and all of the exultations. Elizabeth was in a daze, but he seemed to be well-assured of what he was doing. That was the way, it seemed to the young woman, that it was going to go. 

_‘Elizabeth, congratulations to you both.’_

Her neck snapped up to face the girl, who had been one of her friends, although forbidden to see her at one point because she was seen as a friend with loose morals. The fire was still in her old friend’s eyes, and there was the same wicked tilt to her lips. Glancing up at the Commodore, he eyed her observantly. 

_‘Sabine, it has- been quite long.’_

_‘Too long, my dear.’_ There it was. The horrible tone of voice. The girl looked into her now-husband’s face seductively. Of course, Elizabeth had no jealousy, for she did not love him. But it caused her to have a protruding feeling of disgust. 

_‘I shall invite you over then,’_ Elizabeth had choked out. 

There was only the best food, and the finest wine. She had indulged herself, hoping it would help her to have the equivalent merriness of the guests, but it further seemed to drown her in the despair she felt in the moment. 

Lights danced in front of her eyes, and a fiddler could be heard playing faint Scottish jigs in the distance. People laughed and sang, so went many weddings. She was told as a young girl it would be the happiest moment of her life, but somehow, something had gone awry. 

He leaned in, whispering something in her right ear about a dance. His deep voice cut through her thoughts, and she followed him like a ghost. 

And they danced. She had dreamt of this moment before- perhaps when she was a young girl. But now, she was dreading every step they took. It was supposed to be Will. Her dress swished around her feet, like a snowdrop in the wind. Of course, every move of his was perfect. It was almost as if he had no flaw to him. 

_There was a sickening comfort to his grasp on her._

The evening wore on, and The Commodore seemed to be slightly reserved himself. One thing she remembered about the man was his intolerance towards public gatherings. She, on the other hand, enjoyed them. There was just something about _this one._

Sabine had once again appeared, slithering through the crowd like a serpent. _‘Elizabeth, you both make such a fine couple. It makes us spintrels feel so exceedingly jealous.’_

 _‘You have not changed your mind and temperament much,’_ Elizabeth scoffed. 

_‘Shall I come tomorrow? I heard your husband has a quaint estate.’_

_‘Of course,’ _the bride replied hastier then normal, hoping that would give her somewhat of an excuse to flee from the dread the next day.__

_‘Why Elizabeth, you look so timid today,’_ she sneered. _'Is it the fact you are married now?’_

_‘You are far too judgemental, Sabine. I am quite fine, although it seems you aren’t.’_

_The dark-haired girl ignored her statement in that way she had always done. Never had Elizabeth wanted to wring someone’s neck so horribly._

_‘And anyhow,’_ Sabine continued, _‘It’s what comes after.’_

_The bride’s cheeks flushed, and she bared her teeth slightly. _‘Don’t look so smug.’_ _

__

_\---_

_Candlelight lit up hallways, and Elizabeth’s shoes clicked against the wooden floors. She wandered the corridors like a ghost. _Where had her husband gone?_ The house was far smaller than the mansion she had been in prior. Her silhouette sunk into the shadows, as there was now only the moon to give light through a glass pane at the end of her path._

_She entered a sitting room, where there were shelves of books against the walls. Tentatively she took one of the books, a grin, for the first time that day, setting across her facial features. Nautical books, whether it be fact or fiction, filled her senses._

_Entering another room, she came across a parlour. She wearily sunk into a wooden chair, burying her head in her arms. _She was stalling. Merely trying to procrastinate the moment._ Glancing at a clock, it was merely midnight. She licked her parched lips, suddenly craving something to drink._

_“Commod- James,” she whispered, gritting her teeth at the hesitation. Standing in the foyer, she listened for any sound, but heard none. Sighing, she walked into the next room, lifting her hand to rub one of her eyes slightly, before staring into his back._

_There he sat, with the candlelight flickering through the room, illuminating his face. It was twisted into a thoughtful frown, as he was seemingly engrossed in writing something. She was afraid to stir him, as if he would lash out at her._

_She gasped as a small tabby cat sprinted across the room, and this caused him to turn his head, standing abruptly, as if he was supposed to be formal. “Elizabeth,” he murmured. “Forgive me.”_

__Forgive him for what exactly? Oh, his apology would not be accepted, even though she knew he was referring to the opposite of what she was thinking._ _

_“It’s late,” she stated lightly, with a forced smile._

_“A poor habit of mine,” he replied, trying desperately to lighten the heavy mood. “You shall have to remind me often.”_

_She followed behind him, noticing his expression which deemed him to be agitated. Their footsteps echoed as they climbed up a flight of stairs, and she stroked her fingertips against the mahogany banister. She had not failed to notice his chestnut locks that swept across his face, giving him a younger, softer appeal._

_He was not her Will, but she reluctantly admitted he was handsome. Almost unbearably handsome. If he had not kept such a stoic expression about him, perhaps his face would become more welcoming._

_Of course, he opened the door for her, and she walked into the room, studying it skeptically. The place was overwhelmingly masculine, smelling of the spices she had practically been drowned in when they had danced after the ceremony._

_His eyes were on her silhouette, as she sat atop the bed. She shivered in the breeze that leaked from the ajar window, although it was invitingly warm. Shedding his dress coat, he slipped a glass of wine in her hand, and she brought the goblet to her lips with a grimace._

__She knew what he wanted._ _

_“You looked lovely, Elizabeth,” he murmured, using that word on her for the second time._

_She craned her neck, as he fiddled with a flintlock pistol in his hand. She concluded he was cleaning it. “As did you.”_

_He smiled weakly, bowing his head a fraction, placing bullets on the bureau. Leaning back, at least trying to relax slightly, she took another long sip of the crimson merlot. She swallowed harshly, briefly looking out the glass panes. The house was quite close to the port, and had a view of the harbour, including its fleet of ships._

_“Perhaps you’ll teach me how to use that,” she murmured, nodding at the pistol in his hand._

_He looked slightly taken aback by the statement, in that way he always has by her bold statements. Oh, if he had married her, he would have to put up with her. Those were the rules. She’d torment him so harshly, their marriage would perhaps break down, and she’d be free once again._

_“I couldn’t imagine why,” he said, flipping it once over in his grasp._

_“In case I’d ever… need to defend myself,” she stated, raising an eyebrow._

_Elizabeth, defending is my duty, and I’d be the first to do that,” he replied, laying the pistol on the dresser, and putting a hand behind his back._

_“James, do you live for duty?” She asked, with that cheeky gleam to her eye._

_His eyes swept over her whole form momentarily, and Elizabeth put the glass up to her lips with a slight shiver._

_“I don’t live for myself, but others. Duty comes with the above.”_

_She watched him slowly walk to the other side of the room, and he slipped off his shoes, slightly unbuttoning the top of his shirt, and lit a candle. He reached down to lock the door, and the click echoed in her ears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was too angsty- I seriously didn't intend it to be that way. I re-read over this multiple times, but just decided I'd post it anyways. I also apologize for the slanted writing in the second part? The coding went a little wack on me. 
> 
> One little thing I thought you guys should know. When I write chapters, I'm obviously writing with Elizabeth's perspective. I'm a very... emotional writer? I heavily invest into the emotions, and write them. I'll put symbols in, and I write it with all of the character's voices, and personalities in my head. I don't intend for Elizabeth to be a total brat, or James to be some sort of a monster. 
> 
> Try and put yourself into the perspective of the characters. This story isn't going to just be a bland thing. I'm going to have some battles, an emotional rollercoaster, toxic friends, heavy romance, and all that good stuff. 
> 
> I must thank, once again, those who read my story. It means so much to me <3


End file.
